God
Gods are entities that require Belief to stay in power. This means that they must have a set number of Believers to allow them to stay in the God Realm. Advantages Gods can live in their God Realms and command Mortals and Deities alike. The process of being a god helps increase their soul age most gods are restricted by the soul so they had to take the route of God to increase their Adult Soul up to an Ancestor Soul. This is the reason why there is an incredible number of Gods and domains. Unfair Advantages Spirits are killable through the presence of Light Qi, Mana or Visible light Photons. (IV/UV do not count) This means that Light Gods are technically Omniscient throughout most worlds as they have an immortal Spirit network. Most of the Light Spirits get taken into the Light God's Realm, but the others are sent into worlds to act as scouts. For any location that does not have light, such as the Dark Realms, the Light Gods cannot probe as any Light Spirits will die off with no light Mana to support them and negative Qi/Mana everywhere. Powers * A God can intuitively use an Avatar through their Holy Power. * Gods can heal injuries an an incredible rate via Holy Power - tinted magic. This is due to their Mind Cultivation being at least the Divine Mind stage to process the damage of a body. * With enough followers, a Main God can fight a new True God to a stand-still which would deplete their limited supply of Holy Power. However, True Gods are usually in the 18th to 20th Realms so Gods cannot bother them. * Gods can temporarily Possess their followers to enable a burst of efficient strength or to perform Grand Magic that is of higher tier than the enemy can handle at the price of increased consumption of Holy Power. Types There are several types of Gods and Deities. True Gods may have 'god' in their name, but they are not chained down by belief as Gods are. # Basic Belief # Zealot Deity # Pre-God (Assuming they are joining a Pantheon. If not, they are a False Deity) # Free God (Finally ascended to the God Realm and owns a Domain) # Undead Lich God-Kings (Un-Death Holy Power) # World God # Realm God # Subordinate God # Main God # Primal God (Created by the Creator) Alignment Gods follow three alignments. The actual domains under them are as many as the number of Daos, which is around 1 million. * Order ** [[Light God|'Light Gods']]' '(Omniscient in any area that has light) ** [[Law God|'Law Gods']] (also called Order Gods) * Chaos ** Dark Gods (want to play with mortals) ** Demonic Gods vicariously rule the Demon Race to cause chaos ** Undead Lich God-Kings (Live in Undead Planes) ** Void Gods - Reality destruction gods, only allowed out every now and then to 'clean' a mortal realm (Not to be confused with a Chaotic Entity, which lives outside the Multiverse) * Neutral ** [[Death God|'Death God']] (only 1 allowed, handles cycle of reincarnation) ** Elemental Gods - ** Primal Gods '''- ** '''Nature Gods - Retake the land and protect Elves and demi-humans * Creator's Administrators ** Realm Gods *** World Gods Requirements There are six requirements to becoming a God. # Have enough believers across the Mortal Realms. This usually turns out to be around at least a Quintillion. # Have a Divine Spirit to stay in the Divine and God Realm without a body, also required for a Divine Mind. # Have a Divine Mind to process the unbelievable number of requests. # Have a soul at the Adult Soul age. # Learn the Dao for the concept of your domain. (Daos require a body and cultivation of at least Dao Core, do not need a body after the domain is created) # Learn magic relevant to your domain to perform 'miracles' Physical Bodies The majority of the Gods have lost their original bodies, as they were once mortal. They do not want to recreate their bodies because their souls are safe in their God-Domains, where they are truly powerful over their believer's souls. However, there are rumors of a few Gods who have managed to stay alive in the 14th and 15th realms. Corruption All gods are corruptible, just like mortal men are to greed and wealth. The positions that Gods take are normally to help them improve their Dao concept or to rule over mortals. The reality is that everything is for greed and benefits for these Gods. Every action that a god performs that is against their platform will corrupt their power base slightly. When a God is sufficiently corrupted, they are forced to change their Dao concept that is the platform for their power base. Light Gods can easily turn into Dark Gods due to this and vise versa if a Dark God is sufficiently morally upright. Some Gods exploit the use of corruption to help train multiple daos over an uncountable number of eons, often seen in different roles and power bases. This does come with many problems because when a Light god becomes a Dark God, they will often have political backfires and many other gods will instantly try to send them back to the 10th Realm.